the beginning of a new feelingsasuke from naruto
by deadlyninjademon
Summary: a new girl came to the hidden leaf village and met a boy named sasuke uchiha. she starts to feel a new feeling she never had before. what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

_**The beginning of a new feeling(sasuke) part 1**_

(before we start to let u know "this means ur thinking", (this means im talking just to give u info during the story) and 'this is what u r doing or the place/time' thx for reading and hope u like it)

u were waking in the forest because u needed a place to stay when ninjas jumped in front of u out of nowhere  
nin 1:o look boys a beautiful girl alone in the forest  
nin 2: let's play  
u:'smirks' it would be best if u leave right now  
nin 1:o tough huh let's see how tough u r  
then he throws a kunai at u. u dodge and kill them all really fast and just kept walking into the forest after u were done. it was around sunset and u were at the gate of a village.  
guard 1:state ur name and whats u r here for  
u:my name is (ur name) and im searching for a place to stay  
the guards talk to eachother about whether to trust u or not.when they decided they came back  
guard 1:u can go in but u have to see the hokage  
'at the hokage's office'  
hokage:how may i help u  
u:im looking for a place to stay is it ok if i stay in this village sir  
hokage:all the inns r full but u can stay with one of our ninjas he is not really a talkative type but he can be nice if u get to know him  
u:ok  
(o i forgot to tell u about ur info  
age:12  
hair:black with hint of blue that goes to mid-back  
eyes:emerald green  
past:never tells(ull find out later)  
personality:collected,protective of friends,cold)

(thx for reading my story)  
to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_**The beginning of a new feeling(sasuke) part 2**_

(o forgot u have control over every element and u can transform into many different forms)story  
u went to the forest and saw a group of ninjas.one was tall with silver hair.another had pink hair.one had blonde hair and the last one had blackish-blue hair.  
u:"the tall one must be a jounin and the other three must be genins"  
u walk up to them and they turned around  
silver haired guy:who r u  
u:im (name) and the hokage told me to come here  
(putting this because ur keeping ur name)  
silver haired guy:o u must be the new girl thats going to be on our team  
blackish-blue haired kid:o a new teammate o geez  
after the blackish-haired boy said that the blond one ran up to u  
blond haired boy:HI IM NARUTO  
u:'covers ears' shut up and stop screaming  
blackish-haired boy:at least there is someone thats quiet and not annoying  
naruto:thats sasuke hes like that.the silver haired one is kakashi-sensei and the pink haired one is sakura  
sakura:hi nice to meet u  
kakashi:nice to meet u  
u: ...  
kakashi:not a talkative type r u  
u: ...  
all of a sudden the trees and the ground start to shake  
kakashi:WHATS GOING ON  
u:EVERYONE HIDE  
naruto:NO IM STAYING TO FIGHT WHAT EVER IT IS  
sasuke:finally naruto says something that i wont disagree with  
naruto,sasuke,kakashi,and sakura couldnt see u because leaves and dust were covering u like a wave.everything stopped it was silent and there was no sign of u anywhere  
'meanwhile'  
u:what the hell r u doing here  
there was a blond haired blue eye man standing right in front of u  
man:u should know  
u:'transforms into wind goddess'  
man:'mumbles' dammit now i cant get her on our side  
with the group  
naruto:HEY WHERES  
kakashi:ill go find her  
kakashi then leaves to find  
kakashi's P.O.V.  
u:"where did she go"  
u see(name) and she was with a man  
(name):SHUT UP  
she looked different and she made gusts of wind fly to the man  
(name)P.O.V.  
u sent gusts of wind that were as sharp as blades of a sword at the man and cut him to shreds.  
to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_**The beginning of a new feeling(sasuke) part 3**_

(this one is long when I wrote it on paper it took up two whole pages both front and back but im going to only put part of the one i wrote on paper)

story

u turned around and saw kakashi with a stunned look on his face.

Kakashi:h-how did u do that

U:"damn he saw my attack awell since he saw it might as well tell him of my past" well I might as well tell u of my past. Im from a clan that controls elements the leaders daughter is the only one that can control all the elements and is the only one that can summon the gods and goddesses at will

Kakashi: and im guessing ur the leaders daughter

U:yes but something very unfortunate happened im one of the survivors along with my sister and I don't know where she is

Kakashi:very interesting it similar to sasukes past

U: please don't tell anyone else only u and the hokage know of my powers

Kakashi: I wont tell lets go back to the others

U:let me change back

U change back to ur normal form and u and kakashi went back to the group

Sakura: where did u go

Kakashi: o someone tried to take but she got free and killed them

Naruto: BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE A SCRATCH ON HER

Sasuke:'hits naruto over the head' shut up

U:'mentally laughs at naruto'

U walk over to sasuke and sit on the rock next to him watching sakura yell at naruto

U: u do know that u have a new person living with u

Sasuke:yeah and ur the one

U:yeah im going for a walk naruto is annoying and im getting a headache just listening to him yell

Sasuke:laughs alittle im going with u

U and sasuke walk in the forest for a while it starts to get dark and sasuke takes u to his house it was clean, neat, and smelled like roses

Sasuke:ill show u to ur room

Sasuke leads u up stairs and takes u to a room that had red walls, a queen size bed, a connected bathroom, walk-in closet and a balcony

Sasuke:my room is right of urs

'dinner time'

sasuke:here

sasuke hands u a plate full of food(anything u want) when u and sasuke were done eating sasuke goes out to train while u explore the house

'15 minutes later'

there was a knock on the door u thought it was sasuke so u answered it all of a sudden u were knocked out and kidnapped

'15 minutes after the kidnapping'

sasuke comes in and looks for u

sasuke:"where is she"

sasuke went to ur room to see if u were there but found out that u weren't

sasuke:"when came along weird things have been happening I think someone or something is after her"

sasuke goes to sakuras house and knocks on the door sakura comes and answers it

sakura:sasuke what r u doing here

sasuke: is missing we have to find her go get naruto ill get kakashi-sensei

sakura:do we really need naruto

sasuke:I hate to say it but yes

sakura:"ever since she came along I don't get time with sasuke and he is only paying attention to her"

sasuke goes to get kakashi while sakura went to get naruto

'later'

sasuke:things have been happening since she arrived I think someone or something is after

kakashi:ur right sasuke I think its those guys that came after in the…

to be continued


End file.
